


The half-vampires struggle

by Adsol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anti-Hero, Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Character Turned Into Vampire, Descent into Madness, Epic Battles, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fist Fights, Guns, Harems, Human/Monster Society, Human/Vampire Relationship, Insanity, M/M, Master/Pet, Memory Loss, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protectiveness, Psychosis, Self-Acceptance, Spanking, Temporary Amnesia, Torture, Trans Character, Transformation, True Form Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: In a world where Vampires and Humans exist things are naturally difficult as Vampire's want to turn Humanity into cattle whereas Humanity wants to kill all Vampire's that is until a human student living in London by the name of Samuel Featherstone mysteriously becomes a half-blooded Vampire himself so now he must struggle to adapt to a world he didn't have a role in till now and decide if he's still a Human deep down or if he should give in to his newfound instincts.





	The half-vampires struggle

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Blood Magic and Other power's_**

**Samuel's pov**

**End of class Thursday afternoon**

I got up to leave class as the lesson was coming to an end  **ah man these things get so boring** truth be told I didn't want to come her as you see my dad he runs a hospital in fact it's kind of a family tradition that the boys become doctors but the downside was I didn't truly want it I muttered "ah well no use in arguing" I grabbed my bags as one of my friends called out "hey Sam are you ok" I said "huh yeah I am George" he gave me a one armed hug as he said "let's swing by the cafe on the way back shall we" I nodded as he led me away only for us to hear a number of people talking about the recent Vampire attacks I said "dang it can't we get a break" he said "sadly no" we then walked on further to go for our usual cafe.

Once we got in and ordered our drinks I asked "so have you got the assignment finished" George said "wait we had an assignment" I couldn't help but chuckle as he had a look of genuine confusion on his face  **dear God he's such a bro**  I then asked "so how are things between you and that girl you met" he said "oh Karen yeah it's good" he and a somewhat cocky grin on his face as he sat in the chair with his arms behind his neck  **he didn't did he** I asked "George be straight with me did you and her" he said "hm me and her what get together we did" I smiled saying "dude why'd you hide it" he said "I just wanted to mess with you is all" we both laughed as our drinks arrived.

As we sat and had our drinks I held out one of my books that of Stephen King's Cujo as George said "and here's Mr horror boy at it again" I flipped him off from behind the book as he said "by the way how's things with your love life" I said "oh me nah there's nothing good happening there" he carried on drinking as we talked about a few other things mostly course related.

* * *

**That night**

After me and George were done at the café I began heading home as he chose to spend the night at Karen's  **I have a really good idea what that perv has in mind** while I walked I had my headphones on listening to music  **(Author's note- he listens to David Bowie a lot right now he's listening to Life on Mars)** I kept on walking as I moved through the massive city centre that was London muttering "just what I get for heading home this late" I then felt a presence stalking me as I got cautious about it.

As I got cautious I felt a hand touch my shoulder as I turned around seeing a girl about my age she had crimison shoulder length hair with blue eyes as she asked "excuse me but do you know the way to King's cross station from here" I gave her directions as I said "will that be ok" she said "yeah sorry to bother you" I then let her go as I resumed my way home.

When I was about ten minutes away from my home I heard a noise that caught my attention I followed the sound of it only to hear a woman cry out "NOOO" I then heard the sound of something piercing her flesh as I cried out "is everything ok" suddenly a largely built man came at me and rammed his fist through my stomach  **how did he but it was oh man this isn't gah** I spat out blood as felt the blood pouring out "damn I couldn't fix this kind of damage myself *ughgh* but grr this hurts like hell" I managed to crawl away so I could try and get help.

* * *

As I crawled I just happened to find an Ambulance coming by that made me cry out "help just gah" it stopped as a group of paramedics came out leading me into the back as I got in I saw a man in a business suit as he said "oh my it seems your in quite the pickle young man" I said "I ugh am" he lay my down as he began muttering something I couldn't understand or make sense until I felt the world going black.

On this day I learned one painful truth that of in this world it doesn't matter how big a stick you have what matters is how your ready to use said stick.

 


End file.
